Stopped by Sirius's Patronus
by lilysnape22
Summary: "Harry, whatever you do, don't go to the ministry. It's a trick; you'll get yourself killed. That little toerag kreacher lied to you, he's in on it. I'm perfectly fine! Snape contacted me after your warning. Get your arse back to school pronto or you're grounded!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to do a oneshot challenge of the summary below.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The quotes I got from the movie can be found on the website title/tt0373889/quotes.**

 **Summary: "Harry, whatever you do, don't go to the ministry. It's a trick; you'll get yourself killed. That little toerag kreacher lied to you, he's in on it. I'm perfectly fine! Snape contacted me after your warning. Get your arse back to school pronto or you're grounded!"**

As Harry and Hermione were coming across the bridge from the forest they saw Ginny, Neville, Ron and luna.

" How did you get away?" Hermione asked confused looking at Ginny.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty." Ginny told them grinning at them.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves. " Rold inputed a little more as to what happened.

"That was clever, Ron" Hermione exclaimed shocked looking at Ron in a new light.

Ron shrugged embarrassed going pink at the ears before saying "It's been known to happen. "

"So how are we going to get to London? I mean we can't floo, and brooms are out of the question. " Neville asks looking around at them still remembering what happened in first year an knowing Hermione didn't like heights eaither.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but - but I've got you into enough trouble as it is. " Harry trying to explain why he didn't want them to come. They ingored him as they walked past him leaving harry to follow.

"Dumbledore's Army's saposed to be about doing something real. " Neville told him and stopped. Harry stops to face them as Neville continues. " Or was all that just words to you?"

"... Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron inputs before Harry can say anything.

Harry just stares for a minute at the group in thought before saying, " So how are we going to get to london?"

"We fly, Of course. " Luna replys dreamilly looking around.

"Okay lead the way, Luna. " Harry told her as she starts towards the forbidden forests where the threstrals were kept.

Just as they were about to get on the threstrals sirius patronus runs up to Harry before speaking in his godfathers voice, _"Harry, whatever you do, don't go to the ministry. It's a trick; you'll get yourself killed. That little toerag kreacher lied to you, he's in on it. I'm perfectly fine! Snape contacted me after your warning. Get your arse back to school pronto or you're grounded!"_

Harry looked at the others before grinning and says " Well it looks like we don't have to go to the ministry after all but we should probablly go back to our common rooms before we are found."

They all went back to thier common rooms and Harry had an owl waiting on him. He untied the letter and opened it to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Please don't go to the ministry. I am safe inside the wards at my familys home. I know from what sniv Snape said that you had a vision of me getting tortured. I have been wondering why you have not opened your going away present. perhaps you have been distracted or busy? but if you open your present and say my nickname your father gave me we will be able to talk._

 _love,_

 _Snuffles_

When Harry finished reading the letter; he ran up to his dorm to find the present sirius talked about. He opened it to find a mirror and even though he felt stuiped talking to a mirror he whispered "Padfoot."

As soon as he whispered padfoot the mirror started to shimmer and than his godfathers face was in the mirror saying. " Hello, prongslet. I told you I was safe."

A/N: well this is the end of the story and I didn't have a beta and I did try my best. This is only my second harry potter writing I have done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now this took so long because I am in job corps and have School and Work base where I go out and work. So I have to work around the times and hours I have. The updates may be months in between It just is when I can get around to finishing off a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not Own

Chapter 2:

Sirius smiled at harry through the mirror.

Harry looked relieved to see him well and smiling. "I thought you were being tortured in this big room with white globes in the department of mysteries in the ministry," Harry explained quickly gasping at the end.

" You should not know of that place. I wouldn't leave the safety of Grimmauld place unless you were in danger, Harry." Sirius said looking serious.

"I tried flooing, but Kreacher said you were out. I didn't think beyond that." Harry said as he realized it was time to start using his Slytherin side.

"He will be punished accordingly. You are my heir and as such he is expected to obey you just as he would me." Sirius told him.

"What would happen if I provided memories of the events in third year to the head f the DMLE? Would that help you get a trial or get pardoned?" Harry asked curiously staring at Sirius in the mirror.

"The head of the department is Amelia Bones. She is considered very fair." Sirius said quickly with hope in his voice.

Harry flashed the back of his left hand and Sirius asked "What was that? Show me your hand. "

Harry showed his hand; Looking away guilty and embarrassed.

"Who did that to you with an illegal blood quill?" Sirius demanded looking outraged.

"Umbridge did it. She has had me in detention writing lines all year so far. She has been giving me detention for no reason so I keep having to write lines." Harry tried to explain.

" Show Auror Bones that too, Harry." Sirius said solemnly. "Also, Harry, go to healer Pomfrey and get her to take a look at it, and make sure there is no permanent damage to your hand."

Harry nodded and disconnected the mirror as he walked up to his dorm room to get his cloak. He slipped out of hs dorm and common room down to the infirmary.

"Healer Pomfrey, I was suggested to come to you to make sure that there was no permanent damage. " Harry told her as he hopped onto a bed showing her his hand.

Poppy pomfrey started casting diagnostic spells over the hand and Harry to make sure he was okay.

The paper started to get longer than was normal. The paper showed unhealed breaks and fractures, as well as, severe malnourishment and permanent damage to his hand.

" I am afraid I am going to have to contact Head Auror is serious." She said heading to the floo.

Harry sat there quietly waiting for her to her back. Healer pomfrey came back with a woman who looked like Susa, but older.

"Now, Mr. Potter, who is your guardians and where do they live? This is for your records as we have no records for you since you were fifteen months old." Auror Bones said looking at him with a self-inking spell and a pad of parchment.

"I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They live at number four privet drive, Little Whinington, Surrey." Harry replied as he saw her writing it down. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may."

" Can I give you my memories of the night my godfather escaped at the end of my third year?" Harry said slyly.

"Yes, you may. The investigation is still open and has been since nineteen eighty-one. " Auror Bones stated. Harry started giving her memories of that night.

"Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and the headmaster knew he was here. Also look at my hand please." Harry said as he held out his hand to her.

"Oh my, that is illegal to have outside official documents." Auror Bones said as she took pictures of his hand.

"I will also get back to you as soon as possible with even a pardon or a trail for your godfather. I will also have your aunt and uncle arrested before the end of the week is up." Auror Bones said as she was leaving.

"Now, Mr. Potter you will be taking this potion For the next six months. You will need to take it before every meal. I will send you your potions for the month. This should help you with being so scrawny and tiny. You will grow a few inches every week." She told him as she gave him his first pack of vials with the potion.

Harry took them and put them to the side before swallowing one."Thank you. Is There any side effects that I should be aware of?" Harry asked her just now thinking about it.

" You will have excessive sweating and will gradually start eating bigger meals." Madam Pomfrey explained to him.

"Okay, Thank you again, Mam." Harry said picking up his potions and walking back to the dorm. Once he got back to dorm he realized that Ron and Hermione were already asleep, so he got in his pj's and got into bed.

Harry woke up the next morning to Hermione trying to get Ron up. Harry got up said "Ron, your gonna miss breakfast." Ron sat straight up and got out of bed walking to the bathroom.

"That's how you get him up. You know how important food is to him." Harry told her getting his clothes out of his trunk.

After Harry was ready he went down to the common room to see Ron and Hermione already waiting for him.

They went to breakfast, but before Harry started to eat he took his nutrient potion. Hermione and Ron both looked at him weird and questioning.

"I will tell you later." Harry told them looking a little guilty. "you were asleep when I came back."

"Okay, Harry, but you will tell us when we get back to the common room." Hermione told him looking determine to find out what he was taking.

Once they were done with breakfast they went back to the common room. They sat on the couch in front of the fire as Harry put the privacy spells up so no one could hear them.

"I was abused as a child and when I went to talk to healer promfrey she gave me a full check up as well as alerted Auror Bones to my situation," Harry told them quickly not wanting to look at their reactions.

"Oh, Harry why did yo not tell us before?" Hermione asked hugging him.

"So that why you have to take that Potion?" Ron asked looking horrified at what happened to his friend.

"Yes, it is to help with malnourishment." Harry replied ."She said she was going to have my relatives by the end of the week for what they have done."

"That's good, do you know who you are going to be staying with?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't but enough talk today lets do other things." Harry tried to say cheerfully.


End file.
